toysoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ravior666
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Toy Soldiers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Adminship Can you promote me to Admin?? I could really help this wiki out. LegendaryFroggy 02:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) hello Ravior666, our good founder. i know you haven't been online in almost a year now but i am a major fan of toy soldiers and have already began greatly enhancing this wiki and it has been a dream ever since i found this wiki. so i was wondering if you could grant me admin authority to allow me enhance more than i can with my keyboard, such as themes, artwork, and helping new followers that join this wiki. pleez reply. p.s. i don't know how to do my signature yet so....ReichMuskrat15 22:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) please ravior, i really want to become an admin for this page. just because you quit on this page doesn't mean everyone else has to. please upgrade me to admin. ReichMuskrat15 01:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry everyone who has requested adminship. I haven't been a very good founder, and for that I apologize. I sort of just made the wiki, edited a bit, then left it for a while. ReichMuskrat15 you've been doing great things for this wiki and I really appreciate it. Keep up the good work man! Any requests for adminship will be granted as of this message. Thanks for the help guys and let's keep the good work up! 07:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ReichMuskrat15 Just out of curiosity, why was this user banned (I saw his adoption request on CC)? Thanks, Fang 09:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Muskrat consulted me about his block, he says that the reason by his duplicates is that he doesn't know how to delete pages. Just saying, I'd rather stay out of this mess. Fang 06:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC)